


For The Views

by RedxRobin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Dylan needs Sleeper's help to get internet famous. What better way than cat videos?
Kudos: 3





	For The Views

Today was supposed to be a normal day for Sleeper. As his name suggests, he was gonna sleep for most of the day, just like any house cat he’s observed. He may look like a regular fluffy kitty, but he really was an alien symbiote taking on a shape of a black and green cat. Why, is because of his human “brother”, Dylan Brock, who loves cats. So much so, Sleeper couldn’t go a day without being patted and nuzzled by the boy. And today was no different. 

Or at least he thought so at first, but Dylan had his phone out and had an eager smile as he patted the once sleeping alien. 

“Dylan, what on Earth you doing? Can’t you see I’m sleeping” Sleeper asked in a slur, stretching his back out while still laying in his fluffy cat bed, and turning his head to look. 

“I know, but you were in a funny pose” Dylan replied “Got a pic for dad later” Sleeper was not as fussed about his human’s enjoyment over this. He was just sleeping. 

“You think I’m some sort of entertainment? Was the television too boring?” he asked sarcastically, and Dylan shrugged. 

“Well yeah, it’s Sunday, all the sucky cartoons are on all day… but that’s not the point. Which is… I wanna film you, you know, doing cat stuff” Sleeper frowned as best as his little cat face could muster as a form of his own confusion. 

“Dylan, all I do is sleep, eat, give you advice like telling you to clean your room or put on some pants. Thankfully you listened this time” He replied, hoping that’d shut down the argument, but was met with a hand softly rubbing his fluffy stomach. He purred on instinct “....That’s nice…” he murmured to himself, his own mouth betraying him. 

Dylan suddenly stopped his rubbing, and Sleeper lifted his head confused. 

“You’ll get the world famous Brock massage if you help...” said Dylan, trying his best to get Sleeper to agree to whatever dastardly scheme he has in his head. Unfortunately it was working. 

“... that does sound convincing” Sleeper hummed, trying his own best to keep some semblance of willpower to resist. 

“...Aaaand lasagna, since you’re not actually a cat it’s fine and yummy” Dylan added, which put a whole damper on his plan to resist. He just had to pull the lasagna card. Sleeper sighed in defeat. 

“... ok, I’ll give it a go” he said, Dylan fist bumping the air in a small victory. Sleeper was at least happy his human is happy. He let out another stretch, twisting his back to really pop the muscles, before relaxing. 

“Wait, do that again!” Dylan said, getting his phone camera angled perfectly while Sleeper looked at him confused through the lens. 

“What? I was merely stretching, brother” he replied

“But it’s _cuuuute_ ” Dylan said, ironically, rather cute himself. Sleeper sighed and returned to the postion prior. 

“Well, if you insist” Sleeper reenacted the stretch as best as he could remember the previous 10 seconds. Dylan stuck his tongue out in a blep to concentrate and keeping his hands steady. Once Sleeper was done, he rolled on his back and looked at the camera with the biggest eyes he could do. “Was that sufficient?” he asked, now sure he was finished. Dylan stopped the recording and nodded eagerly. 

“Yes! Now, remember you can’t talk, only kitty noises” he said, almost like a professional film director. 

“Meow” Sleeper said sarcastically, met with a judgemental deadpan from the blonde boy “You said cat noises, Dylan” 

“No, no. Like _mmmmrowww_ , or _mew_ , or _rrrrrowww_ ” Dylan imitated, as best as he could. Sleeper sure was impressed. 

“Maybe you should be the cat, Dylan, much more convincing” he complimented with a hint of sarcasm. Dylan simply rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, Sleepy, just at least purr... please” Dylan replied, trying to enlarge his eyes like a puppy dog. A signature move to convince his daddy to do things, but Sleeper wasn’t Eddie or Venom. But it was his bro after all. 

“Very well” he said, before clearing his throat “ _mrow_?” judging by Dylan’s smile, it was good. He hummed, which did sound like a purr. He tried rubbing his fluffy cheeks against some furniture, even flopping against it onto the ground if it made him cuter. He might as well put on a show. 

Dylan had a similar plan, since out of nowhere, Sleeper’s arch nemesis appeared from out of the blue! A grey mouse on a string. Only he knew how much evil was lurking behind those beady black eyes. Sleeper immediately went to grab the mouse to bring it close, biting and kicking it playfully. 

“Ahhh, attack it Sleeper! Attack!” Dylan changed quietly in between giggles. Sleeper did what he was told and ferociously brutalised the mouse. He had it coming. The mouse was getting pulled away from him, but he wasn’t gonna let that stop him. He gripped onto the body as it levitated upwards, lifting his own body upwards while he was at it. “Sleeper let goooo” Dylan whined, and Sleeper sighed. One day mouse. He let go and dropped back onto his feet. 

“That toy is a menace, I will defeat the threat one day” Sleeper groveled much to Dylan’s enjoyment of the whole thing. The boy was successful in getting the alien feline all revved up in his plan, so much so he was actually excited for what’s next “What are we going to record now, Dylan?” 

“I’m not sure… can you play the piano?” He asked jokingly, but Sleeper shook his head anyway

“No, no, that’s absurd. And we don’t have a piano” he said. They only lived in a small apartment, wasn’t any room for a portable. 

“Nevermind then. How about you just… snuggle me?” Dylan then said. Sleeper was surprised at this. 

“Snuggle?” he asked “Not exactly what I imagined” 

“Like I’m resting, you come up, head butt me, purr, then just flop against me. It’s pretty freaking cute if you ask me” Dylan explained. It was the crux to be cute, not energetic after all, even if you can be both in one. 

“Well, I’m sure many will too. Let’s go rest, little Dylan” Dylan nodded and got up to walk to his bedroom. It was small, but a typical boy’s room. Superhero posters and bedsheets, scattered dirty clothes and toys his dad spoiled him with. Everything to make him feel right at home. Dylan settle down on his bed, making himself comfortable before setting the phone up on his bedside table. It was a good enough angle, you could see clearly that Dylan was supposed to be asleep in an almost sitting up position. He already started recording for a few seconds before Sleeper made his way to his side. 

“ _Mrow_ … _mmmmm_ ” he purred, getting closer to Dylan’s chest and kneading the area with his paws. Just as any cat would do. Once the boy’s shirt was kneaded as he liked, Sleeper flopped on his side and up against Dylan, looking up at him lovingly, purring away as he slowly closed his eyes to pretend to sleep. He thought Dylan was doing the same, but a few minutes passed and Dylan hasn’t moved to stop the recording. He actually gotten used to it too much to care “Are we going to get up now? Not that I am complaining if you do, but I for one am rather comfortable” Dylan hummed in agreement. 

“You and me both, just turn the camera off and we’ll sleep. Daddy will just have to wait” he replied softly. Sleeper used his amazing symbiote powers to fire a sticky web at the button to make the recording stop, before allowing himself to do what he originally wanted to do in the first place: nap.

  
“Kiddo! We’re back!” Eddie called out as he opened the front door of the apartment, only to find the space quiet. He closed the door and Venom slithered out to follow him into the small living room “What a surprise, not in front of the TV for once” 

“ ** _Eddie, perhaps he’s in his room_** ” Venom suggested in his deep gravely voice. Eddie nodded in agreement and made his way to the bedroom doors, right next to each other. 

“Don’t exactly hear him” Eddie said as he approached the door, expecting to hear video game noises or music, not dead silence. He opened the door, and practically gushed at the sight. Dylan and Sleeper, sleeping on his Spider-Man sheeted bed and snuggling “That’s so freaking adorable” 

“ ** _Get the phone out_** ” Venom suggested, but Eddie was already on it by the sentence was over. He took a couple shots from the door, before bravely avoiding stray Lego for closer ones. 

“Peter’s gonna love this” Eddie chuckled to himself before letting the boys snooze a little bit more. 

Dylan was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing, and he saw the pic of him and Normie Osborne to indicate who was calling. He sighed and picked up the phone in one hand, and patted Sleeper in the other. 

“Normie?” he asked, still a little tired and croaky for his first words since. 

“You didn’t tell me you were a celeb!” Normie replied eagerly back. He was a cute kid, wild imagination, but this was something. 

“I’m a what?” Dylan asked, confused. 

“Has your phone not being blowing up because of that pic your daddy took?” Normie replied. Dylan sure didn’t remember any pic his daddy took recently that’d warrant this call. He put Normie on speaker to swipe out out of the call screen to see. 

“What pic? What notifs- holy… shit” He had gotten so many likes and comments from so many people, including celebrity heroes (not including Uncle Peter). All on this pic of him and Sleeper napping like they were doing moments ago. He already knew who did it “Hold on Normie, talk soon” Normie barely got a whine out before Dylan marched to the bedroom door and opened it. Eddie was in the kitchen cooking dinner, only in an apron and tighty whities (as embarrassing dads do). Venom on his shoulder stirring the pan of sauce before both turned their attention to their sons “Daaaaaad, did you post a pic of me and Sleeper?” 

“Sure did, couldn’t help the fact you two were so cute” Eddie replied happily, Venom snickering alongside him

“ ** _Such good brothers_** ” he agreed, which was now two against one. Sleeper wasn’t as fussed with his newfound popularity as Dylan apparently was all of a sudden. 

“But now my phones blowing up because you tagged me and it spread” Dylan whined, Sleeper meanwhile was confused since this was exactly what Dylan had wanted in the first place. Guess be careful what you wish for. 

“I know, practically the whole hero community” Eddie added as if it was supposed to help, but was too busy focused on cooling dinner. “You do know cat pics are like super hot on the internet, thought I’d cash in, kiddo” Sleeper nodded along to this, giving him an idea. He tugged on Dylan’s sweats for his attention. 

“Speaking of, Dylan, may I suggest we use the opportunity to ride this wave? Post the new videos for even more acclaim?” he suggested, leaving Dylan to think about the proposition “It was what you wanted, after all” 

“Sleeper, you’re a fucking genius” Dylan replied, rushing to pick the kittu up for a kiss on the cheek. 

“Language, kiddo” Eddie reminded, who really shouldn’t talk about swearing in the house considering his mouth. Dylan brushed it off and ran over to him for a quick hug. 

“Sorry dad, thanks dad, you’re the best!” He replied, before letting go to immediately run to his room “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Sleeper and I have an Instagram to populate!” 


End file.
